


When Empires Fall

by dinosaurasrex (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, K-pop, TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 1776 References, Background Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hamilton References, M/M, Minor Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Other, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dinosaurasrex
Summary: Jeon Jungkook has made it to the new world, and quickly is sucked into a world of love, loss, and lust. Join him as he navigates this world of infinite possibly.This is a Hamilton AU! This is my first time using this sight so sorry if everything is a little messy! Hope you enjoy!





	When Empires Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the Prologue! First chapter coming soon!

Chapter 0

~

The overwhelming smell of fish was the first thing he smelled in the new world. Men yelling curses were his cheers of welcome as he got off the ship. Dirty smelly sailors were the greeting party sent to meet him. Yet despite all of this to deter his spirit, Jungkook still wore a smile. Finally, he had arrived in America. 'This is where I'll leave my legacy,' he thought with a smile. Jungkook stepped onto the dock and towards the new adventure that awaited him. 

♪

Min Yoongi had always known that he would bury his parents. It was common for children to outlive their parents, but he didn't realize it would come so soon. He stood close to the wooden boxes that held his parents. The men were digging two holes beside him. He ran his fingers over the box as he recalled what his parents had always told him; 'Talk less, son. Listen to what those around you say and use it against them. If you do this even you could be successful in life.' He inhaled as he heard his mother’s voice next: 'You are irrational! Be complacent and glad for what GOD has blessed you with!' His attention was drawn away as then the men cleared their throats. "That'll be -" He rolled his eyes and removed his hand from the casket. He pulled out some money and gave it all to the men. "Here," he said, his tone impassive and uncaring. He walked away from the grave site and headed towards the bar. He needed a drink.

♪

"Jimin, come in, it's breakfast time!" Jimin looked back at the house to see his brother calling him in. He called back, "I'll be there in a minute!" He turned his attention back to the field and watched as a small bunny hopped out of the tall grass in front of him. He smiled softly and reached his hand out. The bunny sniffed his hand then hopped into his arms. He smiled and nuzzled the bunny as he stood to walk back to the house for breakfast. But, as Jimin started to get closer to the house, the bunny started to wiggle. Jimin held tight to the bunny until he was two steps away from the door. The bunny bit him, causing Jimin to lose hold of the bunny and for it to scamper away. Jin looked at his brother from the door and shook his head. "That bunny doesn't know how good he almost had it." He said as Jimin turned to him. Jimin cradled his thumb as Jin shook his head. "How many time do I have to tell you not to pick up wild animals?" Jin laughed as he turned to go get bandages to wrap the bite. Jimin followed after his brother, hurting.

~

Key for this story!

  * Time Skip

♪Character Change

~Start/End

' thoughts

" spoken words

_ Different language _

**Author**

Editor

♪

***Side note* Jimin and Jin will be referred to as he and everyone will refer to them as he's despite them being girls. They will have kids and be boys. But this isn't an omegaverse or mpreg universe. They will be recognized as boys but will wear the dresses and marry men and have kids.**

  
  


**Hello! Welcome to BTS Hamilton AU! Thank you so much for reading this far into this story! I know that so far this is pretty basic but its gonna get better! If you enjoyed this please comment or vote or like or whatever to show that you like the book so far! See you in the next chapter!💜🦕**

**Author's Note:**

> Please like this if you enjoyed and bookmark it so you can check back in! Hope you enjoyed! Also I take all criticism! 
> 
> Twitter:  
@SaurasDino


End file.
